


One evening

by fishy_noot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishy_noot/pseuds/fishy_noot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is late and Marco is worried. Especially when he has never been late before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefourarmedtitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourarmedtitan/gifts).



> This is a gift for thefourarmedtitan for the JeanMarco gift exchange and it's also the first fic I publish (yey). I hope I managed to get well the prompt idea because I really enjoyed drawing and writing it. I hope you like it! 
> 
> (English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes worth mentioning please say so in the comments)
> 
> Enjoy!

Marco was nervous. His shift was finishing and Jean wasn’t here. He should have been here 20 minutes ago like he always was since they started dating. That had been exactly three years ago.

“Don’t worry, maybe he had a busy day or his phone got out of battery.” Krista said, trying to make things better. 

“Thanks, Krista.” Marco answered. “Is just that after years of him coming here at the same time for years I can’t stop worrying.” He said. He smiled to try not to worry her but it didn’t convince her.

Their history went from way back. They had been friends when they were kids at school. Jean had to move away to a city quite far away and they didn’t keep in touch. Years passed, Marco got a job as a bartender as he studied and one fateful day Jean came to have a drink at his bar as he had moved back to live and work here.

Marco had been thrilled to be able to talk to his childhood friend again. And Jean seemed just as happy. He kept on coming to talk with him a couple of days per week at first but without none of them realizing it became all of his working days. 

But his coworkers, Reiner and Krista, were quite aware of it. Reiner kept teasing him about it and started calling Jean “Marco’s boyfriend” when the one in question wasn’t present and Krista kept saying they were very cute together. Marco blushed and smiled sheepishly every time they said anything as he was quite aware of his growing feelings towards Jean. Maybe it had been thanks to the distance that those feelings arose as they both had changed into better, more mature people.

One day Reiner used his nickname in front of Jean himself. Marco felt himself blush furiously in embarrassment and tried to stutter that he wasn’t his boyfriend. To that Jean clarified that “he wasn’t his boyfriend YET”. One thing lead to another and that day they started dating. Since then Jean always waited for him to finish his shift so they could go to his or Jean’s home.

Back to the present, Marco was still waiting. Another ten minutes had passed and there was no Jean to be seen. Krista was at the back cleaning and the bar was almost empty. Jean always sent him a message or called him when he couldn’t make it. Just as he was thinking if he should call the police the door opened and Jean came inside. He was breathing harshly and seemed to have worked a sweat coming here but he had a smile on his face. He walked in with his jacket and bag on his arm and wearing the jumper Marco had given him the last Christmas. 

“Jean!” Marco said with a sigh of relief. “I thought something had happened to you”

“Sorry, Marco.” He said as he took his coat and walked to the counter. He pecked his boyfriend on the cheek and sat down at his usual seat in front of Marco. “Were you worried?”

“Yeah” Said Marco, pouting. “You always call me if something happens”

“I know” Said Jean with an apologetic smirk. “I had to go somewhere before the shops closed and there were more people than I expected in line. I tried to call you but I don’t know why it couldn’t connect.”

“Where did you go?” Asked Marco while getting him his usual beer. As he leaned in to put the glass on the counter his fringe fell onto his face. Jean then caressed it away with his hand. The gesture made him feel warm on the inside and blush on the outside.

“So, I wanted to get you something special because it was our anniversary and all.” He said trying to look nonchalant but a blush was spreading across his face. 

Marco smiled sheepishly and leaned in to kiss him. “Thank you, Jean”.

“Well, give me your gratitude after I give you this.” He said as he put a paper bag. Marco recognized the logo from the bakery next to Jean’s office. He loved their cakes but they were a bit expensive so Marco and Jean only went there on special occasions. When he looked inside he found a box containing his favorite cake.

“Well, thank you again, Jean” Chirped Marco and leaned in to kiss him again. Just then Krista came back from the storage room and found them making out.

“Hey! No flirting while working!” She said with a smile. “Just go home and do it there, your shift is over in like two minutes.”

Jean and Marco laughed as they separated. As Marco went to the back to get ready Jean finished his beer and put on his jacket. Once both were ready they said their good byes to Krista and started walking towards their home.

The night was cold and they walked close to each other to keep themselves warm. They were alone on the streets, with no cars or people to be seen. Jean said a terrible pun and as Marco laughed he felt a warm feeling of happiness in his stomach that surely didn't come from the pun itself. He was so glad he at least could share that hapiness with Jean.


End file.
